Primera Vez
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: :BUNNY:Butters desde un principio sentia algo por Kenny y el admitió que lo amaba,disfruten del fic! Y es mi primer fic Yaoi! Dedicado a iSweetWinter


**Hola! Bueno aquí va mi 2° fic de South Park!**

**Bueno aqui va mi primer fic de Yaoi! BUNNY! ^O^/ (Mi pareja favorita!)**

**Advertencia! SP no me pertenecen!**

**Disfruten del fic! ^^**

**ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

**Primera Vez**

**U**n día como cualquier otro,salio unos de los rayos del que despertaron a Kenny por completo y al levantarse sintió algo de cansancio,pero aun así se levanto con las ganas de ir a hacer algo.

Se puso su campera naranja de siempre,sus guantes,su bufanda y se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro.

Hoy era un día muy tranquilo,Kenny seguía siendo tan tranquilo como siempre,de ahí se encontró con Stan,Kyle y Cartman.

-Hey Kenny! Como has estado amigo?-Dijo Stan chocando los cinco con el-.

-Pues yo estoy muy bien-Dijo Kenny muy tranquilo-.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Kyle-.

-Nada solo quería salir de mi casa y quise ir a tomar aire-Dijo Kenny-.

-Es lo que haces siempre,verdad cabrón?-Dijo Cartman-.

-Cállate gordo!-Dijo Kenny entre risas-.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no estoy gordo,sino que estoy **"fuertecito"**!-Dijo Cartman-.

-Se te nota!-Dijo Kyle-.

-Puto judío!-Dijo Cartman susurrando-.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos,te veremos después-Dijo Stan-Cuídate!.

-Ustedes también!-Dijo Kenny despidiéndose con una sola mano-.

-Chau!-Dijeron los tres-.

Al despedirse de ellos,se sonrojo con un poco y comenzó a reír fuertemente,siguió su camino y a lo mas allá se topo con otro pero esta vez era Butters.

-Butters!-Dijo Kenny-.

-H-Hola Kenny-Dijo Butters algo sonrojado-.

-Oye te encuentras bien?-Pregunto-.

-S-Si estoy bien,porque no lo estaría?-Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado-.

-Estas sonrojado-Dijo Kenny-.

-Em capaz se de los nervios-Dijo Butters poniéndose nervioso-.

-Tienes fiebre?-Pregunto Kenny poniendo una mano en su frente-.

Butters se volvió a sonrojar pero mas fuerte que los tomates,dirigio su mirada a hacia Kenny.

-N-No tengo fiebre,enserio!-Dijo Butters casi poniéndose rojo-.

-Ahora te pusiste rojo-Dijo Kenny-.

-N-No jodas!-Grito Butters-.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto-.

-Iba a ir a buscarte-Dijo Butters todavía sonrojado-.

-Para que?-Pregunto Kenny-.

-Quería decirte algo,pase por tu casa y tus padres me dijeron que habías salido-Dijo Butters.

- Que me quieres decir?-Pregunto Kenny-.

-P-Pero no puedo decírtelo aquí,es que me da vergüenza que la gente lo oiga.

-Ok!-Dijo Kenny- Por cierto,quieres que te tome de la mano?

-Q-Que?!-Butters se sorprendió con la pregunta que hizo-.

-Si quieres que te tome de la mano-Dijo Kenny-.

-S-Seguro-Dijo Butters-.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano,Butters se ponía cada vez mas nervioso y rojo a la sabia que sentiría Kenny cuando le diga lo que quería decirle,su corazón comenzó a latir muy rá mas nervioso se ponía mas su corazón latí a al parque donde había un millón de flores y un árbol gigante de también de enormes raíces. Butters le pide a Kenny que se siente a su lado,los dos aun con las manos unidas,Butters lo miro de reojo y cuando se entero que sus manos seguían unidas,se separo rápidamente,poniéndose rojo y Kenny lo miro algo confundido y el un así esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

-Bueno...de que quieres hablarme-Dijo Kenny-.

-E-Em...b-bueno e-es q-que...-Butters no sabia de lo que estaba diciendo,ni Kenny lo entendió,ni el mismo Butters no sabia de lo que estaba hablando-.

-Butters...la cosa debe ser de una vez-Dijo Kenny para que Butters este mas tranquilo al hablar-.

Cuando dijo eso,Butters se puso cada vez mas nervioso y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

-Se paro y miro a Kenny con sonrojo-Kenny he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo,pero quiero que sepas que TE AMO! No soportaba decírtelo pero es cierto yo te amo.

Kenny se sorprendió se paro también y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Butters,quien estaba algo sonrojado.

-Butters...yo también te amo-Dijo al abrazarlo muy fuerte-.

En eso comenzó a levantarse una brisa,rodeándolo a los dos con pétalos de un árbol de cerezo,se separaron del abrazo,Kenny con sus manos se fue acercando a los labios de Butters,quien cerro los ojos,ambos se dieron un tierno y dulce beso en los cerro lo mas fuerte que podia sus ojos pero aun así sintió los labios de Kenny con los suyos,volvió a levantarse otra brisa una vez mas rodeándolos por pétalos de cerezo y ambos se separaron del dos se volvieron a tomar de las manos y ambos ese entonces prometieron permanecer juntos por siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y como he dicho antes es mi fic Yaoi!**

**Nos vemos la próxima!**

**CHAO!**


End file.
